1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly, to a locking device for locking a removable module on an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Compact sizes, light weights and portability have made laptop computers very popular recently. However, due to the dimension limitation, peripherals or removable modules, such as a battery, a floppy disk, a hard disk or a compact disc driver in laptop computers may need to be replaced to expand their functions.
Conventional laptop computers utilize a locking device with a switch to lock removable modules. In operation, users push the switch of the locking device with one hand, and then use the other hand to remove the peripheral or the removable module. However, it is inconvenient, particularly for handicapped users to replace the removable module if two hands are required.
Moreover, since the conventional removable module is removed from the laptop computer in a horizontal direction, this can result in larger space requirements to remove and install the removable module.
Accordingly, providing a locking device to enhance the operating convenience for users and reduce the space needed for replacing a removable module is an issue of great consequence.